Flaws
by dmll8791
Summary: [ONE SHOT] His flaws destroy him!


_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– I warn you that this is not too good, so don't be too rough on me._

* * *

He went home before dinner as usual. His girlfriend must have prepared dinner and has been waiting for him as usual. He wonders what she cooks for dinner this time. His girlfriend is very good at cooking, though he had time to doubt her skills at first. He thinks she's going to cook and put unusual ingredients like pixie powder and make the soup she makes will taste like dish-washing water, but he's wrong, she cooks very well, much better than the house elves at Malfoy Manor.

He and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood has been dating for over 5 years, in two more months they have been together for 6 years. It's weird to know he's dating the infamous Loony Lovegood. But their romantic story begins since she brought to the Manor during the war and becomes a prisoner and he finds that he is not as cruel as he always thought. He goes down to the dungeon just to check on her at first, but the longer he starts offering comfort and they start talking, and she's not as crazy as people often say, in fact, she's much saner than most people. It doesn't take a long time for him to fall in love with her, he really falls hard that it hurt, because he knows he's not perfect for her and he doesn't deserve her, but she accepts him and his flaws, she loves him, and she never mention his past, not even once.

Their relationship didn't go smoothly in the first and second years. They are both from different sides, and those from different sides shouldn't be together, that's what people say. People try to pull her away from him, asking her to open her eyes wide who Draco Malfoy is, but she merely smiles and says that she knows him more than his parents and that's true.

Eventually, people begin to accept their relationship and leave them alone, but they still don't understand why they can be together. It's actually a question they can answer on their own, but they make it seem as if the question is the most difficult question.

He stepped into the house he had bought 4 years ago, the familiar scent of meat attacking his nose and his stomach rumbling suddenly. He walked into the kitchen and found her there, cutting the meat. She looked up as she sensed someone's presence. She smiled at him, and her smile always made him feel better.

"Hello, Draco, good evening, is not it?" She said while removing her apron, she approached him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, she kissed him gently.

"Hello, love," he muttered between the kisses.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Very much. What's for tonight?" He asked as he was eyeing the dinner table.

"Roasted beef," she replied.

"Great, I crave some meat," he said as he took a seat. He sat across from her and they started dinner.

During dinner, he sees that she's distracted, she must be thinking something. He really knows her, silence from her means not good, there must be a problem. She just looked at her plate, cut the meat carelessly; she drank more wine than put meat into her mouth.

"Luna," he called softly, she looked up, "something annoy you?"

Suddenly she looked down, refusing to make eye contact as she always did when things went wrong. Her expression was very serious, and she didn't usually use that look. He gets more and more restless because she's just silent. How he knows what's wrong with her if she's just silent.

"You can tell me," he encouraged her.

She sighed heavily. "I-" but she stopped.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

He saw her swallow.

"Are you really serious?" She asked quietly, her tone sounding very serious.

He frowned in puzzlement, "serious about what?"

"About us," she replied.

Draco knows what she means. For five years many of her friends have been married. Weaselatte and Potter got married a year ago and now they expect their first child, Granger and Weasley have been married two weeks ago; even Longbottom has married with a Hufflepuff 3 months ago.

Well, it wasn't only her friends, but also his friends. Blaise had been married a month ago, surprisingly Goyle also have been married, even Pansy would marry in a month with Nott. All people get married; just the two of them weren't showing any signs will do the same. Five years is more than enough time to be sure whether she is the right woman or not.

"I won't last for 5 years if I'm not serious about us," he replied, putting down his fork and knife, he lost his appetite.

"Then why don't you ever say anything?" She asked him.

He fell silent.

He was afraid, afraid of rejection. He has had a ring in his drawer since last year, but he never dared to ask her. He just let the box covered with dust.

"I'm not get any younger, Draco," she said weakly. "We've wasted time, everybody goes on with their lives, but we're just walking on the same track, not intending to move at all."

Draco doesn't know what to say, he knows that she's right, they can't be like this. Until when will they just date? Ten more years? Until Potter send his children to Hogwarts? It's impossible. They must move forward. But he is a coward, he is too afraid to move forward.

"All right," she said weakly. "I think we should end this."

It's like being stabbed by a knife. But his mouth always says something different from his heart, his heart says no, but his mouth...

"All right."

Without answering, she left the dining room toward upstairs. He didn't know how long he sat there with no expression on his face; he was numb, until she came back with a big suitcase. She leaves him; she doesn't even bother to say anything to him, let alone glanced at him.

He just sat there until 30 minutes later, until he let the sadness take over and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He knows he shouldn't let her go, he knows he should do what he has to do since last year. His flaws destroy him.

* * *

Two weeks has passed. He's a mess without her. He is no longer the same. Every time he came home from work he ate only the instant foods he bought in the Muggle store. He drinks alcohol more than necessary. The news of him and Luna no longer spreading fast, and many women are trying to approach him, trying to replace Luna in his life, but no woman can replace Luna.

Tonight, for dinner, he decided to buy a healthy food at a restaurant in Muggle London. Those instant foods aren't very good for him, he throws up a lot. But he doubts it's just because of instant foods, he believes it's not the only cause of his health issue.

For a moment he entered the restaurant. He saw the one he most avoided lately. She's over there, having dinner with the other man sitting across from her and staring at her with a grin on his face like a total fool. He's petrified. He wants to turn very bad, but he can't move. He watches her intently, and he didn't realize how much he missed her until he sees her. He wants to run to her and hug her tightly, bring her home, and give her what she wants, a future.

But he discards that intention as the man grabs her hand and kisses the back of her hand gently, and she smiles. He has seen enough of it. He turned and ran into the narrow alley before apparting to his house. When he got home, he smashed all the plates and glasses, broke the window, a vase, and kicked every chair, until he was tired, he fell to the floor, and cried.

The next three days, he never came to the office, he didn't even sleep, he stayed awake so he didn't dream of her. Every time he sleeps, she is always there in his dream, haunting him like a beautiful shadow. In addition, he couldn't stand being in the room they had shared.

He wants to forget her. He wants to forget how soft her touch is, he wants to forget how sweet her voice is every time she sings the Muggle songs he hates (loves), he wants to forget her laughter every time he loses playing Wizard's Chess against her, he wanting to forget her kisses that always managed to make him fall in love with her again and again.

But even when he was half drunk, he knew that was impossible. He loves her too much. He loves her more than anyone, he loves her more than the moon loves the star, he loves her more than the ocean loves the waves, he loves her more than Weasley loves chicken legs. And he needs her; he needs her as he needs air. He will die slowly without her.

His stomach suddenly rumbled, but of course he didn't have anything to eat. He never went out to buy something to eat, he only ate instants foods, and he didn't think he could consume the damn food anymore. Then, he remembered, Luna usually kept canned food. There might be a can of milled beef that he could make into a meatball, and there might be pasta. So he made his way to the kitchen. He hasn't cleared up the mess he has done, he just let it go, he is not in the mood to clean up.

But for a moment after opening a closet, he heard the bell ring. He growled, who the hell came? People don't usually visit him, and he's sure the person came not for Luna; the whole Wizarding World knows they're not together anymore.

So he opened the door and found Blaise Zabini. He frowned, unusually he visited him. "What do you want?" He asked in a cold and hoarse tone, proof that he wasn't sleeping.

Blaise watched his friend closely. He looks messy, like a disaster. His hair wasn't in the right place, his skin paler from the last time he remembered, there was a dark circle under his eyes, and it made him older than his actual age.

 _What has Lovegood done to him?_ He thought in awe.

"I came to make sure you're alive. You've never appeared in the office for three days, people think you're dead," he replied coolly.

"Too bad, I'm alive," he drawled.

"May I go in?" Blaise asked. But before Draco replied he shoves him aside and stepped inside. "Merlin, I never knew there was a war here," he muttered as he looked at the broken window, vase, plates and glasses.

"What do you want, Zabini, I'm not in the mood to deal with your nonsense," Draco said as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I'm assuming you're hungry," he said as he showed him a pizza box he'd just bought at Muggle London. He doesn't really like the Muggle, but pizza is a masterpiece created by Muggles.

"What's that?" He narrowed his eyes in caution.

"Just eat, I won't poison you," he said as he sat on the couch and opened the pizza box.

For a moment the pizza box had been opened, the scent of cheese and pepperoni attacking Draco's nose, and his knees shaking, he was starving. So he took a seat next to Blaise and grabbed a slice of pizza and took the first bite in peace. The two of them just sat silent. After the third piece, Blaise finally broke the silence.

"I know what has happened between you and Luna," he began.

" _Do not_ mention her name," he muttered under his breath, feeling a knife stabbing his chest as he mentioned her name.

"Well, I don't fully know, but I know you're not together anymore," Blaise said ignoring what he just said. "You are a mess without her."

Draco snorted.

"Look at you, you never go out for days and look like a human from a cave, and look at this place," he said while looking around. "You're a mess without her," he repeated, this time more quietly.

"You don't know what happened, Zabini, stop being a smartass," Draco said coldly.

"I know you, I have seen how happy you are with her, how you admire her," he said.

Then there was a long silence between them again.

"It's too late," he replied very softly. "She's gone, I'm lost her."

"It's not too late, she may be waiting for you to fix it," he said. "Don't make women wait too long and don't make them hang too long, they don't like it."

"I want to propose to her, but I'm afraid she'll refuse me," he replied again.

"You're too afraid of rejection, you have not even tried. And I doubt that Luna will reject you. She loves you like you love her," Blaise said, trying to make his friend aware of what he had done. "She's just at her father's house, you have to make a quick decision before you regret everything," he muttered as he stood up and straightened his trouser. "I heard Scamander was interested in her, and probably would ask her out for a date." With that, he leaves Draco still sitting silent, unsure of what he should do.

* * *

Luna sat at the table, stirring her tea and glancing at the clock. Ginny should have been here. They promised to go to London to shop and have fun. Luna is not the type of woman who likes to shop and have fun, but she needs it to distract her from him. He haunted her.

After Ginny and Hermione got engaged a year ago with their boyfriends, she expected Draco to do the same, and she waited patiently. She knows Draco is not like Harry and Ron are more open about their feelings. Draco tends to hide his feelings; even he hides them from her. So she understands and waits, but he never does anything, even when all their friends have a more serious new life, he never shows any signs of following in their footsteps. And she's just a human being who can feel sick and tired. If Draco doesn't want to go any further, she'd better leave him and go further with someone who wants to commit, even if it hurts, she should do it if she wants to have a future.

Her mind was disturbed when she heard the bell ring. She runs toward the main door and finds the last person she wants to meet, Draco. But he looks different. His slicked back hair has gone, his eyes are red, he just looks unwell, and she starts to worry about him.

"Hello," she said, forcing a smile. She resisted herself not to throw herself at him and hug him tightly. She had to remind herself that the man standing in front of her didn't want the future with her.

"Luna," he stammered. It takes several hours to get him to come to his senses and come to see her.

And now here he stands in front of her. He wanted to pull her in his arms and kiss her with passion until he couldn't breathe again.

"Come in," she muttered as she stepped aside to give him space to step inside. "Tea?" Luna offered as he sat on the couch, and he just nodded in answer.

Not long after that she returned with a cup of jasmine tea and a plate of lemon biscuits, just like his favorite. Awkwardly he reached for the cup and took a sip of his tea, she using honey instead of sugar like always. As he puts the cup on the coffee table, there is a long, uncomfortable silence between them.

"How are you?" As the man finally Draco broke the silence. He sees her much better than him, but Luna is always good at hiding what she feels, she's a very good actor.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders lightly, "how about you?"

"Bad," he replied simply.

Luna takes a deep breath, holding herself to hug him and stroke his hair as she always does when he feels bad, she has no right to touch him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at the soft carpet beneath her toes polished by dark blue nail polish.

"No, I'm sorry," he muttered, turning his gaze to her. He is very close to her but he can't bear wanting to touch her. "I shouldn't have hung you that long; I know you want us to move forward."

"I was expecting too much," she replied quietly and with a sigh.

Draco brings himself up to grab her hand and holds it, it feels so right. Her hand feels right in his grasp, it's like made for him.

Luna's stomach tightens at physical contact. She hadn't touched him for a long time. And now he touched her and she was petrified.

"Look at me Luna," he demanded softly. He hates it when she refuses eye contact with him.

She turns her face and looks at him; she can see her reflection in his eyes.

"I want to fix things up." he said.

Her eyes start to sting and she's sure she'll cry soon.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "I've had this for over a year, and I have a plan to do what I was supposed to do a year ago. But I'm a coward Luna, I'm afraid of rejection. You are so wonderful, and I know I am not worthy of you. I'm positive you'll refuse me if I ask you," he says in despair. "I should have let you go, but I love you very much."

"Oh, Draco," Luna muttered, tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes.

Draco always thought that he wasn't worthy of her. Even after being with her for years the thought never left his head, no matter how much she told him it wasn't true. "You are of course worthy of me. You are a wonderful man, Draco. You have fallen to pieces, but you dare to collect every piece of yourself and put it back together and become a new person, a better person, not everyone can do it. And you are not a coward, everyone feels fear, but that doesn't mean they are cowards. Fear is a natural feeling, if you don't feel fear; it means you are not alive again."

"Let me fix things up and give you what you want, a future," he mumbles at her with his ever-softening grey eyes every time he looks at her.

She nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Marry me, Luna," he finally said as he snapped the box open.

"Of course, Draco, I'm going to marry you," she replied with a happy tear flowing.

He grinned like an idiot and pulled out the ring and slipped it on her finger, it fit perfectly. He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately, pouring his longing for her on his kisses. He kissed her like it was the last day he could kiss her. And she kissed him back as eager as he was.

"I love you," he muttered between the kisses, refusing to pull away.

"I love you," she replied with a smile to her lips.

Then he carried her upstairs, where he can show how much he loved her.


End file.
